


Love Sickness

by Anon4Us



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Nagisa is a good wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon4Us/pseuds/Anon4Us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gou deserve to be happy and he wouldn’t stand in her way.</p>
<p>Even if it made him sick.</p>
<p>Free! Rare Pairs Week - Day Three: Confession/Firsts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Sickness

His mother stare down at him, her hand against his forehead as she felt it, “Well, you don’t feel warm…you’re not really feeling well?”

Rei nodded his head, pulling his blanket closer to his face, “Yes Mama, my stomach has been upset since yesterday…” he mumble.

“You’re a bit pale, and you weren’t hungry last night…All right, you stay home today,” Ms. Ryugazaki said, moving to tuck Rei into bed as she use to do when he was little, “You must had overwork yourself with school work and swim club.”

“Maybe Mama.”

“I have to go into work now, but I will call you later to see how you’re feeling.”

“Ok Mama.”

“There’s some leftovers in the fridge if you feel like you can eat something.”

Rei nodded as he moved to make himself comfortable in bed as his mother left him. His stomach did another flip at the guilt of lying to her. She believed him when he said he was sick last night and this morning. Why did she believe him, that he wouldn’t lie right to her face about missing school?  He supposes, because he love to attend school so why would he lie to get out of classes?

Maybe because he could barely stand what would happen today?                         

It unfolded over the last few weeks and he was completely blind to it. Maybe because he didn’t want to see it? Maybe because of his own feelings and how he was trying to wish he didn’t have them.

He never had any close friends. There were classmates, teammates with the track team, but no one he could talk to and have fun with. His big brother was always his best friend, his idol when he was younger, but when he went off to university, Rei had hard time dealing with people. It was lonely, but he learned to be fine with being by himself. It left more time for studying and track.

It wasn’t until Nagisa enter his life like a full force of a hurricane that flipped his life upside down. Rei learn that he didn’t have to be the studious student; he didn’t have to hide his true nature of looking for beauty in everyday skills and objects. He found himself smiling more, laughing and even his parents found he was more bright and open to them over the past year.

He still found himself holding on to old notions, but even those evolved with his friendship with the other.

Everyone show him about true friendship and he wanted it, he had it and it warmed him deeply. No more did he think such ideas were messy or didn’t make any sense to him. Even, his thoughts on love change from his previous views.

At first, each one of his friends was special to him. Nagisa with his bright personality, Makoto’s gentle heart, Haruka’s quirks, Gou’s whims and even Rin with his unbreakable spirit were all meaningful to Rei. But he found himself drifting in his emotions and the unknown area of his heart.

Back in middle school, when his classmates started to find attraction in the opposite sex, he never understood it. He never found the girls in his class beautiful. They might have been cute, but he never found them appealing. They were always giggling and chatting away over some immature things. They never could match his intelligence and would dull him as they always seem grow dull of him when they actually got to know him. Girls would flock to him for his looks but once they talk to him, they would find that he wasn’t as mysterious or trouble as they thought he might be.

But he found to realize that Matsuoka Gou weren’t like those girls in middle school.

She was loud, pushy and knew how to push his buttons. But on the other hand, she was organize and knew what kind of regimen would fit each member of the swimming club best. She cared about them and for her brother as well.  She wasn’t like any other girl as she acted like one of the boys when needed but could maintain a feminine quality.

They could goad one another easily over their different thoughts and ideas. He found him offend at odds with her whenever Gou found herself wanting to focus on their muscles when trying to get more members to join them. Someone had to be the voice of reason, but it was always Gou’s ideas that won out in the end. While he would be force along, Rei found himself smiling whenever he saw her smile and giggle at the sight of them all…even though he was embarrassed by their actions.

It was her personality that brought his attention before he found himself staring at her. Rei took notice how her eyes would sparkle when she started to talk with fervidness about their training or events that happen. How she was stood almost taller when pointing out some flaw or if someone wasn’t following the plans for the day. There was how smooth her hair was and how the sun seem to make it gleam in the midday.

Before he knew it, he had fallen for her.

That was a few weeks ago and now he was hiding under his blankets while she didn’t know and would never know.

Gou was always attractive, cute. The Mikoshiba siblings were right about that and Rei found himself agreeing with them now. It was no surprise to him that a girl like her would gain herself many admirers. Though, while some where very vocal of their attraction with her, she never really went out on dates or accepted confessions.

But that didn’t mean she didn’t go out. He remember the number of group dates she and her friends went on, how he and Nagisa actually attended one when he realize how he would like to be closer to her. The pause for him would be that he treasured her friendship. How would she reacted? Would she just play off his affection like she had done with the Mikoshiba brothers? Would things between them become strain? Would Rin come and try to kill him for flirting with his sister?!

There were a number of factors and he found himself tallying all the pro and cons together of confessing his feelings. By the time he decided that the risk was worth it, there was another factor.

_“What?” asked Rei, couldn’t believe what Nagisa was telling him._

_It was lunch, Makoto and Haru would be coming along after dealing with things for their upcoming graduation and Gou would be eating with her female friends today. So as of right now, only him and Nagisa were there on the school’s roof. That might his best friend was happily sharing his latest bit of gossip._

_Nagisa nodded his head as he finish his bite of Iwatobi bread, “Yup, over heard it when I was leaving class. Komi-san said he was going to confess his feelings to Gou-chan tomorrow after school. Isn’t that awesome?”_

_Rei fiddled around with his bento, “It isn’t that surprising, but I am sure that she will be polite in turning him down.”_

_“But why? I think she might accept it.”_

_“Huh?”_

_“Think about Rei-chan,” said Nagisa as he held up his hand, “One reason, he’s on of the volleyball team so he so Gou-chan’s body type with his muscles…”_

_Rei couldn’t help but nod at that._

_“Two, he’s nice. He was always polite during the mixer and always sweet to Gou-chan. Not loud like Momo-chan or Sei-chan, but he always seem brighter around her.”_

_Rei gulped down a small bite of his lunch as he nodded his head._

_“Three, he’s pretty handsome and popular with the girls. I don’t think there isn’t any girl that would refuse him for any reason.”_

_“T-That’s two reasons, Nagisa-kun.”_

_“Anyway! I think they would look so cute together,” said Nagisa, waving his hand to dismissed Rei’s comment, “…that’s unless you can think of another reason?”_

Rei couldn’t say anything than and couldn’t say anything now. He knew Komi, they shared a class last year and Nagisa was right. He was nice, popular and well like by their class. He remembers girls giggling whenever he passes by with his friends. If there was anyone that deserves that kind of guy, it would be Gou-chan. What could he offer her than Komi-san couldn’t?

Excusing himself from practice for the day, Rei could barely stand the thought of seeing Gou. He didn’t think he could see her without breaking down right there. He had to stay away, away until Komi confessed his feelings and Gou would accept no doubt. Then the next day, he would return and share in the happy news of Gou with her new boyfriend.

No doubt she would become busy with him to hang around with them all the time. She and Komi would go to the movies, eat ice cream, share walks in the park or beach under the moonlight. He could picture them going out together into university and then he could see him attending their wedding and watching them starting a new life together.

Gou deserve to be happy and he wouldn’t stand in her way.

Even if it made him sick.

So, here he lay, trying to get his mind off of his worries and feelings. He study, read his swimming texts and even did a bit of tidying up. None of it works; everything reminded him of her in the littlest of details.

It was driving him crazy.

He stared up at his alarm clock. Mama called and he said he felt a bit better and felt he could return to school tomorrow. How he could stand the thought of seeing Gou with another guy, he didn’t know? It was the end of the fourth period, so it would be about seventy minutes before his life would be over.

Than his cellphone started to ring.

Reaching over, Rei sighed as he picked it up,”Hello?”

_“Rei-chan! What do you think you’re doing!?”_

Nagisa’s shrill voice rang and hurt his ear, “Nagisa-kun, what are you talking about?”

_“Talking about? Are you stupid? You need to be here, you need to talk to Gou-chan!”_

“I have no idea what you mean. I’m not feeling well and should return to be-“

_“You’re such a coward, Rei-chan!”_

“What?”

_“You can brave a storm to swim in the middle of the night! You can stalk Rin-chan and face him down! You can even stand in front of the school and act like a clown to get swim club members, but you can’t confess to the girl you love that you LOVE her!”_

Rei blinked in surprise at Nagisa’s words, “You…You know…”

_“Rei-chan, you would have to be a blind as you without your glasses on to see how crazy you are about Gou-chan. Everyone knows, even Haru-chan knows that you like her. The only person who doesn’t know is Gou-chan.”_

“Maybe she does and she isn’t interested in me.”

_“How do you know unless you tell her? You need to tell her before Komi-san talks to her at the end of school today.”_

“I just want her to be happy,” said Rei, bring his knees under his chin, “She deserves it after dealing with Rin-san and everyone.”

_“So do you! Rei-chan, if you don’t tell her you will regret it for the rest of your life. Do you want to live with the what ifs?”_ said Nagisa.

No he didn’t, he didn’t want to deal with asking him from ten years from now if he was right in not confessing his feelings. Going over all the odds, the very worst, the worst would be the humiliation of telling her in front of the whole school and Gou turning him down for Komi. It was better than dealing with his stomach knotted with anxiety.

“You’re right…I need to tell her,” said Rei, standing up, “It would be illogical and not beautiful to keep this all locked up. I couldn’t avoid Gou-san for the rest of my life.”

_“Right! You get out of that bed and get your butt down here!”_

“Yes! I need to catch the train! I’ll talk to you later, Nagisa-kun!”

_“Go get her, Rei-chan!”_

Rei didn’t waste a moment notice. He grabbed his wallet and jacket before dashing out the door to the train station. Waiting and riding in the train, he kept wring his hands together as his worries continue to bite at his brain. He couldn’t stop, couldn’t second guess himself now. It was now or never. When the train stop at the closest station to the school, he got off and made a run for it.

Arriving on campus, students were leaving when he ran straight through them. He didn’t really notice how they all seem to stop and stare at him. He didn’t care. All Rei cared about was one thing as he scan the area for the familiar mass of red hair.

Biting his lip, Rei moved around the students that stood in his way. It was when on the edge of the school building that he spotted that familiar ponytail with the fish hairband. Quickly, he ran over, skidding around the corner. There was Gou with Komi.  Both of them a tad surprise to see him no doubt, but Rei didn’t care about it right now.

“G-G-Gou-san, I need to say something,” said Rei, trying to get a breath.

“Ryugazaki-san, me and Gou-san are having a private moment.” said Komi before Rei step up.

“I know, Komi-san, but I need to say this, please,” he said, bowing his head towards them.

“Rei-kun, I thought you were sick today,” said Gou.

“I’m sorry, Gou-san,” said Rei as he couldn’t raise his head up, “I couldn’t stand the thought of seeing you today when I found out about Komi-san. It’s only cause…I really care about you, really like you.”

His throat caught his breath as he struggle with his words, “You might not feel the same, but I don’t care. I have to tell you that I think you’re a beautiful person, that you drive me crazy with your muscle talk, your whims of trying to make us all eat better and how you drive us towards your vision of a prefect swim club. You can laugh at me later but I-“

Moving forward, someone’s hand found its way to his collar and Rei found himself locking lips with Gou. Blinking in surprise, she let go and allow him to stand up and regain his footing from the shock. Komi-san stood behind with a shake of his head and weak smile while Gou-san seemed to be all light up.

“It’s about time, you idiot.”

“You knew?!”

Gou nodded her head, “I had a feeling, but I wasn’t sure,” she said, “Glad to know you do feel the same way.”

“Yeah…I do…”

“Good, now we need to talk…but after we get you home to change.”

Rei blinked a bit in confusion at what she met before he looked down and realize he was still dress in his purple and black butterfly PJs.

“WHA!!!!!!!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Day three! Goodness, I can't believe I gotten this far. One of my longest bits of the week so far. It kept getting longer and longer XD. I hope you all will enjoy this.


End file.
